Even Though Your Heart is Breaking
by kialajaray
Summary: “I’m sorry,” Helga whispered against Brainy’s neck. “I’m sorry that it was Arnold and not you.” Sequel to Deserve


**Ok, I never told anyone this because I didn't know if I ever would write it. I just thought that most likely if I ever wrote a sequel to Deserve, it would be from Helga's and Brainy's POV. But it took me forever to write the sequel. I wrote Deserve in November. That was five months ago. And I didn't want people to wonder when I was going to post knowing how bad I procastinate. **

**I do believe that this is one of, if not the, best pieces of fan fiction I have ever written. This one and Another Promise (Degrassi fic) would have to be my best, just because-well I'm not going to give it away but on with the fic.**

**summary: **"I'm sorry," Helga whispered against Brainy's neck. "I'm sorry that it was Arnold and not you."

* * *

Slamming out of the classroom, Brainy turned around and abruptly stopped.

Helga stood in front of him, eyes wide with shock. "I-I was walking to my locker when I heard you and Arnold talking.

"Did you hear all of it," Brainy asked her, already knowing the answer.

Ignoring his question, Helga said, "You…everyone knows?"

"I didn't mean for you to-"

"You always knew," she asked, still looking shocked.

Giving a faint smile, Brainy said, "Of course I always knew. I would watch all the time and I don't want to guess how many pairs of glasses my parents had to buy after you would punch me." Brainy let the smile slide from his face as he continued. "It wasn't hard to see how much you cared for him."

"You couldn't have love-loved me," she stuttered out. "It was probably just some stupid crush and-"

"Helga, do you honestly think that it was 'just some stupid crush' if I tried to give you a wedding ring?"

Pushing out a shaky laugh, Helga said, "We were in the fourth grade and it was from a candy dispenser."

Returning her laugh, he said, "What does how young we were have to do with anything? I know that by then you knew you loved Arnold. And I'm sorry that I didn't have a big diamond for you but I was only nine. I couldn't get a job yet."

"Is that why you let me be so horrible to you? And never complained or tried to get me to lose my feelings for Arnold and have feelings for you? Because you loved me?"

"I couldn't really complain about you punching me all the time, could I? I was the one who would sneak up on you constantly and breathe down your neck. And I never tried to make you have feelings for me because I knew that wouldn't have been what you wanted. Everyone knew how bad your parents would treat you and the only person who would make you feel better was Arnold. All I wanted was for you to be happy. I always knew that your happiness wasn't with me, but with Arnold."

"So you decided to tell him?"

"No, I told him because I couldn't take it anymore. You watching him while he made himself the laughing stock of the school by following around Lila. The whole school can see how you try to hide it, even Lila. If I hurt you by telling Arnold the truth, I'm sorry, but I think that he deserved to know."

Turning away from her, he started to walk to the exit when she grabbed his arm and turned him around. Before Brainy could say anything, Helga gave him one of the strongest hugs he had ever received in his life.

"I'm sorry," Helga whispered against Brainy's neck. "I'm sorry that it was Arnold and not you."

Returning her hug, Brainy told her, "I'm not. Arnold is without a doubt the one that you need. I'd just let you walk all over me and love every minute of it. At least with him, you won't always get your way and he'd challenge you. You would never be happy with me."

Pulling away from her, he saw that her eyes were glassy. Shaking his head, he told her, "No, you can't cry. I'll be damned if I'm the guy who makes you cry." Giving her another hug, he told her, "If you ever decide that Arnold isn't what you want, I just might let you take me out on a date."

Giving him a watery smile, she said, "I'd be honored to."

Stepping away from her, Brainy knew that he could sweet talk her and get her to be with him. But he also knew that she would always wish he was Arnold no matter how much she would try not to. Of course he had lied to Arnold when he said that he no longer loved her. Thankfully it wasn't the soul deep love that Helga had for Arnold. If it was, he would try everything to win her heart. And since she deserved the love that she felt for Arnold, she deserved to see if that love was able to be found with him.

"If he ever does come to his senses and tries to be with you," he said. "Don't make it easy for him, o.k?"

Turning away, Brainy resisted the urge to look back at Helga and left the school.

* * *

**OK, did you like it? PLEASE review and tell me if you did. I'm used to writing fluffy romantic things, but I think that I'm decent at writing sadder things. The reason why I picked the line in the story for the summary was because that's pretty much (to me anyway) the best line in the whole story, and the saddest that I have ever written. **

**The title was picked because, that has to be a heart breaking moment for Brainy, but he was able to smile with and for Helga. I don't know who sings the song, but it's called smile. That was another choice for the title, but I believe that someone else might have the title smile in the H.A. fandom. But it could be another one I'm thinking of. The only place I know that song from is My Girl 2 when she's watching the old video of her mother and that's what her mother is singing. I started writing this about an hour or so ago and at first the title was going to be wishful thinking, but that didn't really fit unless you wanted to get technical but I think that Even Though Your Heart is Breaking is a much better title.**

**Alright, I'm shutting up now, but please, review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
